


wildfire heart

by lightstep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble Collection, Implied Relationships, Multi, Post-Series, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightstep/pseuds/lightstep
Summary: what lies in hope on the brink of despair





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/gifts).



> dearest recipient, happy holidays! what a diverse range of characters you've left me to work with—i've actually really enjoyed thinking about your requested relationships, and i hope you enjoy this little set of fics. ♥

**01, loved**

_he loves me, he loves me not._

"what do you think, sakakura-kun?" the sky bleeds a royal blue, sealed into the distant edge of the city with a red horizon. "honestly, it's hard for me to tell sometimes."

"why would i care?"

chisa is a vision of summer sunset in the evening. juzo knows this. he knows munakata knows this. he knows munakata traces the clean, pretty lines of her into the beyond. the future. he knows because he knows so much about munakata because there's nothing else that eats at him so hungrily. and anyway, chisa is his friend. the best friend he's ever had, even including munakata himself.

juzo would do anything for chisa. but he would die for munakata kyosuke.

"i'm supposed to be nice to get along with, you know? i have a pretty good personality, right, sakakura-kun?"

"yeah. sure. not with those metaphors about oranges, you don't," juzo snipes back, but he can't help smiling all the same. chisa continues, counting off her good qualities on her fingers. chisa has pretty fingers, deft and slender. like needlework.

"my hair is really pretty, i've been taking good care of it! and kyosuke-kun likes it when it's long; he said so, he said, _yukizome, you look as powerful as a ninetails with your hair so long_." chisa claps her hands together, numbers vanishing in a dainty puff of air. "sakakura-kun, do you think kyosuke likes me?"

"shouldn't you be worrying about your math homework?" juzo asks, standing up. he does not want to say yes. seventeen is too early to be sentenced to death, after all.

"oh, kyosuke-kun says he'll help me with it in the morning. isn't that kind of him? he's like the first sip of orange juice i have for breakfast, you know? a little sour, but then everything tastes sweeter, and it motivates me to work hard for the day --"

juzo cracks his shoulder. chisa's hands are there in an instant, palms soft but fingers firm. "hey, you shouldn't do that -- you'll strain some kind of tissue or ligament."

a surprised laugh escapes him. "it's not like you to know so much about tissues or ligaments," he says, poking his finger into her cheek. "we've got a separate shsl for that."

"oh, i asked kyosuke-kun about it a while ago, and luckily he said he was just reading on some things 'cause you just had your cast off! isn't he thoughtful?"

"...yeah, sure. yeah."

"sometimes," chisa says, her voice a pale morning blue, "i wonder if you're the one he likes. funny, isn't it?"

"what's so funny about that?"

"well, he calls me yukizome like he doesn't want anything to do with me, but he says sakakura like -- like." she looks up at him. "i'm strong, too, you know. i'll always push him towards the future."

"i know it." juzo looks away. there's one person tethering the three of them back. a person with rough fists and an unholy ability to hold a grudge.

"but you're important, too, you know." chisa takes a seat again, comfortable. "if we didn't have you kyosuke-kun and i would go floating off like balloons."

they are very high up. closer to the sky than the ground. juzo laughs again, heavy, like rocks. "i see," he says blindly, and they watch the dusky sky dip deeper and deeper into the dark.

 

 

 

**02, cherish**

throughout the course of their time together at kibougamine gakuen, mukuro counts five thousand, six hundred and twenty-two times that she specifically was told she could not have naegi.

junko says  _no_ and that's the end of it, but mukuro wonders.

she could do it. her body is nicer than junko's. (bad. bad, mukuro. no.)

she could do it furtively in her mind, where somehow, junko loves her gently, and she is not bound to discipline.

she could do it in the future.

she could--

 

she couldn't.

 

but there's naegi, and the despair on his face is beautiful.

it's wonderful.

it's pain jutting into her limbs.

it's... everything.

there's naegi, and she's become everything she's ever wanted to be.

 

 

_enoshima-san!_

_**enoshima-san!!** _

ah...

 

 

 

**03, mister let-it-go**

hinata hajime dreams of wildfire. a red flame and a blue starred heart.

who is she, where is she?

deep down, he knows. he knows he can't touch her any more than he can touch nanami-san, because neither of them are real. the difference is that nanami-san was real, once upon a time in a fairytale that he'll never see again, but the wildfire girl was never more than a twisted hope and a doomed wish.

a disease.

maybe that's why.

there's a fleck of poison in him named the ultimate hope, who wants to know the fleck of poison in she who was ultimate despair.

"and that's really messed up, man," says kuzuryuu, whose hair is growing out because mikan can't figure out where her scissors flew when she tripped on deck and lost half her things out at sea. one hundred days of trying to regain themselves, and his classmates seem to be doing okay. komaeda, at least, rattles on about hope, but in an abstract way again. the upside is that komaeda is fun to play cards with. the downside is that hinata goes to bed at night, alone, and his mind is full of a kindling. a little piece of red, wildfire heart. hinata sighs.

"i know."

"you gotta be careful," kuzuryuu continues, "you know, sparks are dangerous--"

hinata's mouth twitches despite it all.

"shut up!" kuzuryuu exclaims, his face reddening, "i bet i'm the only one who read the safety manuals on this ship, anyway."

"i'm sure pekoyama-san did too."

"i think you should, too, boss," kuzuryuu snaps. "you know she's. you know."

"i know." izuru knows everything. hinata blinks along the brink of realization. it's a little bit unfair, that his despair will always thrive within his mind, but that's where his wildfire girl comes in, to burn it all away.

 _and it's gonna be soooooo fun_ , she sings to him, wiping red across his eyes. _so, so, so much fun._

when he looks up, her hair blazes as yellow as the sun.

 

 

 

 

 _end_.


End file.
